Halloween Chase
by del-kaidin
Summary: VERY edited version of my Halloween story... Inspired by a picture (Link inside) and a dirty mind...
1. Default Chapter

Inspired by a picture by Druihd see it at . The name of the picture is Kitty.  
  


**Halloween Chase **

  
  
"Ok, Yuka remember you promised to give me your honest opinion." Kagome called from behind the curtain.   
  
"I promise." Yuka nodded even though the other girl couldn't see her. Three costume shops and dozens tried on and still Kagome hadn't chosen one. Even though several had been adorable. As the curtain parted Yuka gasped, "Kagome, are you TRYING to lose your virginity?"   
  
"Really?" Kagome squealed happily. At her friends nod she jumped up and down happily. "YES!"   
  
"KAGOME!! STOP!!! If you keep jumping up and down like that you're going to fall out of that top." Yuka shook her head as Kagome stepped back behind the curtain to change "Umm, Kagome is Hojo bringing you to the party?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"You're bringing your boyfriend aren't you? That two-timing, rude, arrogant jerk." She waited and no answer came from the curtain hidden girl. "Kagome?"   
  
"Well... honestly Yuka," Kagome stepped out of the dressing room holding the costume over her arm, "if my plan works ... I don't think I'll make it to the party. Sorry."   
  
"I ... I... I ..."   
  
"Yuka you look like a fish. Get some air. Come on I still have to get shoes." Kagome walked to the counter and paid for the outfit. "Oh I also need to stop by the fabric shop and get some ribbon."   
  
Yuka followed Kagome through out the afternoon, shaking her head at her friends purchases. As they parted she tried again to talk some sense into the girl. "Kagome he'll just break your heart, again."   
  
"No, Yuka. If things go the way I hope they will. I won't ever have to worry about his ex again." Kagome smiled, 'If what Kaede told me was right.' She added silently.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
She stepped out of the shower smiling. Everything was going perfectly. Grandpa, Mom and Souta had left half an hour ago for a three day retreat to a hot springs near Kofu. Inu Yasha would be arriving in about an hour. If things didn't work out, the party was in two hours. Picking up the perfume she almost pushed the plunger then remembering his sense of smell hastily set the bottle down. Her own scent should be all the perfume she would need.   
  
After drying her hair, she criticized her face in the mirror carefully. Deciding less was more, she carefully applied her eyeliner with a light touch and her new "Always Rose" lipstick. She smiled at the effect. Satisfied that there was nothing about her that could remind him of the dead priestess.   
  
Walking to her desk she booted up her computer and went online to her favorite fan fiction site. A quick scan of pages and she found a new NC-17 story by her favorite writer. Twenty minutes later, sufficiently aroused and relaxed she finally put on the costume. Taking a moment to dash back into the bathroom she tied the thin black velvet ribbon around her neck. "Perfect." Blowing herself a kiss "Go get him girl." Looking at the clock she realized he'd be there in five minutes, she walked downstairs to get her shoes. As she was finishing pulling them on she heard him call.   
  
"Oi Kagome? Where are you?"   
  
"Downstairs Inu Yasha."   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Inu Yasha still couldn't believe he had agreed to take her to some stupid party. Only the thought that that Hobo person might take her if he refused made him agree. Leaping easily from the ground to the tile roof before her window, he slid it open and stepped inside. "Damn, where is that girl?" he muttered before calling out "Oi Kagome? Where are you?"   
  
"Downstairs Inu Yasha."   
  
As always the room was filled with her scent. Taking a deep breath he paused noticing a new note to her scent, similar to her heat scent but not quite. It was still enough to make him hard though. 'Stupid,' he berated himself silently, 'why would she want you?' He exited the room and made his way down the stairs entering the main room. Opening the door he walked in and froze. He didn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes took in the white ears first. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, seeming larger and an even deeper blue. Her rosy lips, curved in that smile she only gave him. A black ribbon encircled her throat, forcing him to notice her graceful neck. Her breast were barely covered by the pink bodysuit, around her waist a cloth belt with a long white tail flowing behind her. The bodysuit was cut high on her hip emphasizing the length of her legs. The pink spike heels shaped and molded her calves to perfection. He swallowed hard. She was stunning.   
  
"Hi Inu Yasha!" She said cheerily pleased with his 'deer in the headlights' expression. "Like my costume for the party?" No response came from the still dazed hanyou. "Umm we don't have to be at the party for about an hour... so I was thinking," she blushed slightly. Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, she couldn't believe she was going to say this. "If the doggy catches the kitty, he'll get a little pussy." With a giggle she turned and dashed out the door.   
  
He took a shuddering breath and muttered her last sentence to himself, "If the doggy catches the kitty, he'll get a little...." His head shot up "FUCK!!!!" Dashing out the door, he caught sight of her running around the corner of the house. Smiling he turned and ran in the opposite direction.   
  
Stopping she spun back around and headed towards the door dashing back in and up the stairs. Desperately trying to hold back the laughter that threatened. Her plan was working!   
  
He rounded the final corner of the house only to find himself standing before the door again. His ears twitched as he caught the sound of her footsteps on the second floor. Moving with all the stealthy grace of the predator he was, he stalked his prey. Before ascending the stairs he removed his fire rat hiori laying it on the couch. As he reached the top of the landing he dropped his white yukata on the banister.   
  
"Here kitty kitty kitty." He called in husky voice, "nice kitty kitty kitty." He heard her whispered giggle and turned towards it. "Doggy has a treat for you." She hadn't turned on the lights, but that didn't matter as he could see perfectly well in the dark. Entering the room at the end of the hall he saw her trying to hide in the corner. "Look what I caught." He whispered as he moved towards her.   
  
With a screech and a giggle she tried to bound over the bed only to be tackled by him. "Bad kitty, trying to run away." He reached up and pulled the ribbon from her neck slowly. "What should doggy do to the bad kitty? Hmmm." He rubbed her cheek softly with his own burying his nose in her hair. "Maybe he should nibble her ear?" His teeth lightly nipped at the lobe, causing her to take a gasping breath. He chuckled and traced the shell like curve lightly with his tongue. He noticed the spike in her scent, and whispered "Does the kitty like that?" She nodded. He nibbled at her earlobe and traced back up the shell of her ear again, nipping all the way.   
  
{Sorry folks but can't put this section on Fanfiction.net.... BUT it is on Mediaminer.org...}   
  
As they calmed he placed a finger under her chin, "Mate." His lips brushed hers softly. "Do you still wish to go to this Hal - O - Wean party?"   
  
Kagome smiled, "It's not important." Then realizing what he'd called her she blinked, "Mate?"   
  
"Hai." He answered. He chuckled when she through her arms around him. "Inu Youkai mate for life Kagome. Now we need to find you something else to wear to the party."   
  
"Huh? We don't have to go..."   
  
His finger to her lip stopped her. "Oh no, mate. That Hobo boy and those nosy friends of yours will know tonight you are mine." He silenced any protest with his lips claiming hers.   
  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  
Have a safe, and happy Halloween... 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I came in third... Since it wasn't last place..... Enjoy  
  


**Halloween Chase  
Chapter 2 **

  
  
Miroku watched as Inu Yasha stood calmly leaning against a tree. Kagome had stepped off a ways from their camp to speak with Kouga. Kouga's mere appearance anywhere near the young miko usually sent the hanyou into a jealous fit, ending with Kagome shouting Osuwari. This time he merely watched. That confused the monk greatly. He hoped that one day the two of them would confess their feelings to each other, but he did so enjoy Inu Yasha's fits of jealousy. Though the two of them had been acting strangely since returning from that Halloween party. Miroku hadn't realized the party would last three days.   
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm surprised you haven't interrupted Kagome's and Kouga's conversation."   
  
"Feh, let the wolf talk to her. He can look and talk to her all he wants, but he lays one finger on Kagome and he's dead."   
  
Miroku, startled by the calm conviction in the hanyou's voice, almost rethought his plan. "But what if she decides to go with him?" He asked mischief alight in his eyes.   
  
"Won't happen monk."   
  
"What makes you so sure, Inu Yasha?"   
  
"Watch." Inu Yasha walked a small ways from the tree. His arms resting at his side. After clearing his throat, in a soft husky growl he called, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."   
  
Kouga was puzzled. Inu Yasha hadn't tried to attack him, or even insult him. With a shrug of his shoulders Inu Yasha had just leaned up against a tree. The conversation between Kouga and Kagome was not going the way he planned either. Every time he would mention her being his woman, she would sigh and roll her eyes. He was about to say something else when Inu Yasha's voice calling a cat was heard.   
  
Kagome's head snapped up and around, seeing her mate standing near the fire. She ran to him, forgetting every thing the wolf she had been speaking too, the monk behind Inu Yasha. Stopping in front of Inu Yasha she clasped her hands to her chest like a child offered an unexpected surprise. In a delighted voice she asked, "Does the doggy have a treat for the kitty?"   
  
"Umm hmmm." He nodded.   
  
Throwing her arms around his neck she leapt up. He easily caught her legs as always. The first time she had done this they had ended up on the ground in a heap. "Bye Sango. Bye Miroku. Watch over Shippo for me. Bye Kouga." Good-byes said Kagome snuggled into her mate's hold, and began kissing his neck and along his jaw.   
  
Turning to walk away, Inu Yasha spoke to his friends, "See you guys in the morning." With a soft woof he demanded his mates lips and she complied.   
  
Kouga fumed, he moved in front of the couple barring their path. "Put down my woman, mutt-face."   
  
With an audible groan Inu Yasha lifted his lips from Kagome. Meeting the wolf's blue eyes with his golden orbs he spoke. "Kouga take a good sniff. She ain't your woman. Never was. Never will be. If that ain't enough let me be blunt. She's my mate and I plan on pleasuring her all night. Now I'll be happy to fight you in the morning, but right now my kitty has an itch."   
  
Kagome had blushed fifty shades of red during Inu Yasha's speech. Still her body reacted to his promise. Tearing her eyes from her mate, she turned to face the wolf. "Kouga, go find a nice wolf female. I never was your woman, I was always Inu Yasha's for the taking and he took." Turning back to the hanyou who held her, "All night? Really?"   
  
"Hai my mate. All night." He answered the wolf forgotten as he continued away from the camp.   
  
"Meow!" Kagome answered.   
  
In the dim light of the firelight three beings watched as the couple moved further into the darkness until only the white of Inu Yasha's hair could be made out.   
  



End file.
